


[F4M][Script offer] A friendly visit [Friends to lovers] [kissing] [L-Bomb] [oral] mentions of [exhibitionism] [Blowjob] [Creampie]

by BeautifulMetal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMetal/pseuds/BeautifulMetal
Kudos: 2





	[F4M][Script offer] A friendly visit [Friends to lovers] [kissing] [L-Bomb] [oral] mentions of [exhibitionism] [Blowjob] [Creampie]

For any artists that may be interested, please feel free to add or change anything you like!

/../ - These indicate voice inflections 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sound FX: Starts with a couple of door knocks, followed by the sound of a door opening)

Hey, how are you! I thought since you moved into a new place and all I'd bring you a little present!

Soooo here it is... Tada!!... It's a cute little vase for you to put in your new apartment, do you like it?

(**Short pause for response**)

Oh good, I'm glad. I was so worried that I was gonna bring you something that you were never gonna use... So umm mind if I come in? (**giggle**) even though I don't mind standing at the door all night, the neighbors might think we're a little weird. (**giggle**)

(**Short pause for response ** )

Oh no, don't worry its totally fine! Not like I was at work all day anyway...(**laugh**) relax, you know I'm kidding!

(**Sound FX: door closes behind them **)

God, you've known me for years and you still can't tell when I'm kidding around...it's super cute seeing you all flustered and shit...

(**Short pause for response ** )

Look at this place... it must be nice not having to share an apartment with four other people, huh. (**short pause**) Yeah, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to move out and get my own place... living with roommates is getting really old ... But hey, gives me more of an excuse to come over right!

You might want to invest in some furniture though, this place is barren...I mean look at this, all you have is a couch and a T.V in your living room. You've been blessed with a ton of space to work with and you aren't even using it! (**short pause**)

Yeah-yeah you got all the excuses in the world... let's see what the kitchen looks like...

(**sound of silverware rustling **)

Oh god, you have no cooking supplies like at /all/. I mean seriously, how have you survived this long...

(**Short pause for response**)

(**exhale**) /Classic/...why make food when you can get it delivered...It looks like I'm gonna have to bring you actual home-cooked food from time to time. 

(**short pause for response**)

Yeah, I'm definitely not going to let you eat junk every day... (**giggle**) Nope, stop complaining my mind is made up! Cause I know you, if I let you deal with this yourself, you'll never end up eating healthy...

(**Short pause** for response**)

(**giggle**) Ok /fine/ I'm done ragging on you, ( **under breath**) for now...

(**sigh**) I should probably get going... I got here really late and you seem really tired from the move--

What... "I should stay over for a little bit?" Well, I don't know It's getting kinda late... you sure you'll be fine? I can come over tomorrow if that works better, you're probably really exhausted and you don't need me annoying you right now...

(** Short pause for partner response**)

Well screw it then, might as well stay the night! You got something more comfortable I can put on? I already have sweatpants on but I could use something more comfortable on top...can I grab something from your closet?

(**Short pause for response**)

Thanks, I appreciate it! Why don't you go ahead and pick something we can watch...

(**pause as she goes into his room to grab something from his closet**)

(**sound FX: thump as she falls on the couch**)

(**exhale**) Thanks for letting me borrow this hoodie... It's been crazy cold outside, so it feels good to be able to wear something warm and comfortable... It smells nice too...wait, have you /actually/ been washing your clothes(**giggle**)...oh shut up, you know I'm just teasing...

So what did you put on? oh good, I haven't watched this yet!

(**Short pause Sound FX: Play some muffled background TV to try to indicate the passage of time**)

(**yawn**) I'm crazy tired...(** little bit of exhaustion creeps into voice**) Mind if I lay my head on your lap?... 

Why-why not? come on just for a little bit.../pleasee/

Well, you know what I'm gonna do it anyway...

( **sound FX: a little bit of rustling like fabric shuffling etc...)

(**groan**) That feels so much better... mind if I shuffle around a bit?

(**Sound FX: shuffling of clothes **)

Wait-why do I feel a lump pressing up against my head...Umm is that what I think it is?

(**Short pause for response**)

( **Sound FX: the rustling of fabric **)

No-no wait...it's fine...It's my fault, I shouldn't have forced my head onto your lap... Let's just forget about it.

(** sound FX: the muffled sound of T.V playing **)

Ummm... can I ask you something? (**Little bit of hesitation creeps into voice**) I...was wondering if I could help you out with that?

"What do I mean?" well, I'm asking if you want me to suck your dick...  
(**Short Pause for response**)

Just hear me out! I've been looking at you struggle for the past 30 minutes and we aren't going to be able to get over this until you get it out of your system...

(**Short pause for a response **)

Just trust me...when this is over we can act like it never happened! Just think of this as me doing you a little favor... It's not like you just sitting there is gonna make the situation any less awkward, so just /trust/ me...

(**Short pause for a response **)

(**excitement creeps into voice**)

I knew you'd come around... Now lay back and just relax.

(** Sound FX: Pants rustling **)

(**under breath**) Oh shit... nothing don't worry about it. I wasn't  
saying anything...was just gonna ask if you were ready.

(**Short pause for partner response**)

Ok just close your eyes and try to enjoy this a little bit...

(**starts by taking the head into mouth ( length of this up to artist discretion) **)

(**giggle**) I can see you're starting to relax a little bit...let me take care of this... Do you want me to put it all in my mouth?

(**muffled giggle**) That's what I thought...

(**start of a sloppy blowjob**)

(**between sucks**)

You can grab my hair if you want(**giggle**) come on...don't be shy, this is to help you relax.

mmph, (**breathless**) that's right push my head down, I fucking love that...is that one of your kinks? Do you like watching girls choke on your cock?

(**Short pause as she feels his cock twitch **)

Oh shit, so you do like that. Fuck that's so hot... that's right baby just imagine I'm one of those sluts you bring home. 

Oh, you don't mind if I spice up the way I talk, do you? This is strictly just to speed up the process...(**short pause**) (**giggle**) That's what I thought.

Please baby, can you /please/ treat me like I'm your slut?... I promise I'll be good for you...can you make me choke and drool on this fat cock baby?... I would love that.

(**Lots of lust present in voice **)

God, I've wanted this for so long... I've been sooo wet for the last half hour thinking about this fucking cock.

Tell me baby, have you ever thought about me like this? Your best friend down on her knees begging you to use her any way you want. 

(**short pause**)

Mmph, (**breathless**) oh so you have(**giggle**)...tell me what you think about when you're sprawled out on this couch. Fuck, you're so bad...thinking about your best friend like this. Tell me what you think about doing to me...tell me how you would /use/ me.

(**short pause**)  
"You'd throw me on the couch and fuck me senseless" huh... make me scream your name like the dirty slut I am...

(** continuation of noisy rough blowjob... duration is up to artist**)

(**breathless**) No-no you can't cum yet, I /need/ you inside me...Come on get up...trust me you'll like this way more than that blowjob...

(**couple of passionate kisses **)

Who cares if it's wrong...J-just don't think about it...remember what I said, just imagine I'm one of the girls you're bringing home...

(**whisper**) I want you to face me towards the wall and fuck me senseless...I want you to make me scream so loud that the neighbors hear me, can you do that for me?

( ** Sound FX: the rustling of clothes ** )

(**kiss**)

I'm ready...(**sharp inhale**) /F-fuck/ you feel so fucking good! Please spread my legs wider…Oh, g-god I love it when you fuck into me like that...

Is this what you imagined?...looking at me from behind with my legs spread wide while you pump into me! I've been so bad... letting my best friend fuck me like this...imagine if my parents knew about this!

Fuck I hope the neighbours can hear us while they listen to me moan and scream cause of this fucking dick! 

You can have this pussy any time you wanted...I'd gladly ditch any plans I have to come over and have you use me any way you want (**moan**)

Imagine if my roommates knew what I was doing, how /bad/ I was being... what if I told them, would you like that?

(**short pause for response**)

Oh, you would...I might just bring one of them over next time if that's ok with you...maybe even bring Melissa over. I see how you look at her whenever you come over...I bet she'd make a great fuck.

She knows how much I've wanted you...I wouldn't even be surprised if she got off to the stuff I've said I wanted to do to you. 

That’s right baby she loves hearing about how much I've wanted to suck your cock, and all it would take is one call to get her over here.

(**moan**) F-Fuck I'm so close...I want you to fill this pussy with as much cum as you can ok...I'm g-gonna cum...god I need you to come with me...can you do that baby? Oh fuck I need you so fucking bad!

(**improv to orgasm, length up to artist discretion**)

(**Breathless**) T-That was amazing...I-I'm sorry if I really got into it...I just never knew we both felt that way about each other...(**giggle**) I'm sorry if I got really into it...I didn't mean some of the stuff I said...

(**short pause for response**)

Ok, you got me, I did...(**giggle**) you just know me so well...I've just had this all bundled up for /years/ and it just came out...

I hope this doesn't sound too forward...but I love you so much...

(**Sound FX: Knock on door)

Oh FUCK!

the end.


End file.
